


I Wanna Hear How Your Heart Speaks

by thnx4thosmmrs



Series: ...My Number [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Famous Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Niall, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Model Niall, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, Protective Siblings, Slight feminization, Social Media, Solo Artist Harry, Supportive Harry, Texting, University Student Niall, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnx4thosmmrs/pseuds/thnx4thosmmrs
Summary: harrystyles:sometimes all you need is a little courage || @niallhoranView all 29,152 commentsniallhoran:thank u for everything. Forever thankful to have someone as amazing as u in my life*[A bunch of one shots in the Wrong Number universe ; requests closed]





	1. "Nail Polish"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Marianas Trench song While We're Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three weeks after the first time Harry caught Niall's longing gaze on the nail polish when he decides to finally confront his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the 1st book :)

They're out shopping one day when Harry notices it for the first time. Harry's pushing the shopping cart while Niall walks next to him dressed in black leggings and one of Harry's hoodies which is pretty big on the blonde's small frame and Harry likes to steal glances of him every few seconds because he's pretty adorable.

They're currently walking by the make up section when Niall's eyes linger on the rows of nail polish. Harry doesn't say anything, but once they walk past that section, Niall's lips are set into a small pout and his brows are a little furrowed like he's thinking too hard about something. And Harry guesses that that something has to do with the nail polish Niall was staring.

"You okay, bunny?" Harry asks, startling the blonde a little who looks up at him with wide blue eyes for a second before composing himself.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Niall replies and Harry would have believed him considering they are shopping pretty late, but he doesn't because of what he'd seen a minute ago. "Why are we shopping so late? I should be sleeping, Haz!"

"Aww babe, I'm sorry. This was the only time we could both shop together since we've been so busy," Harry says as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist and kisses his head. "Besides, it's not that late. It's only ten."

"Ten can be early for you, popstar, but some of us normal people aren't nocturnal. I like to sleep early because adult life."

Harry chuckles and the two continue with the rest of their shopping trip and Harry doesn't mention anything thinking it'd be a one time thing.

It isn't though and two days later when Harry's sitting in on Niall's photoshoot and he hears his boyfriend complimenting a girl's nails which are painted in a light blue sparkly color and that gets Harry thinking. Then the girl and Niall are talking about nail polish colors and the girl suggests that Niall try a certain color but the blonde blushes and quickly shakes his head no.

"Did you see Lindsay's nails? They looked so cute!" Niall exclaimed as Harry drove them home later that day and Harry chuckled a little.

"I didn't see them, but I bet they'd look better on you," Harry says and Niall shakes his head no again and Harry frowns a little.

"When we get home, can we have a bath?" Niall asks, quickly changing topics and Harry can't say no to spending time with Niall. Especially if they're naked.

"With those bubbles you bought the other day? They smell so good."

Niall laughs at that but he nods.

It's three weeks after the first time Harry caught Niall's longing gaze on the nail polish when he decides to finally confront his boyfriend. He didn't want to do it because he always wanted Niall to have the courage and trust to confide in him, but the blonde wasn't talking and he always looked a little off when he caught himself staring at Sandra's painted nails or the rows of nail polish at the store.

"Let's have a serious chat," Harry says as he drags Niall into the living room of their house.

"What is it?" Niall asked a little worriedly as he sat on the couch with his feet tucked under him.

"It's nothing bad, but I am a little curious about something and I want to know why," Harry begins to say and it only causes Niall to frown a bit more.

"Why what?"

Harry smiles softly at his baby and grabs his small pale hands before staring down at his nails which looked a little chewed because it was a habit Niall was trying to break. Mostly because Harry had threatened to put something spicy on his nails if he kept chewing on them, but also because he gets photos of himself taken for a living and well he can't have ugly nails in pictures.

"I noticed it when we went shopping the other day, how you were staring at the nail polish. And then again during your photoshoot with Lindsay's nails. Bunny, if you want to paint your nails, fucking go for it, babe. I'm not going to judge you. If anything, I'm here to encourage you to try out new things," Harry says as he strokes his thumb over the boy's knuckles in a soothing motion and he looked up in time to see Niall's face grow redder by the second.

"I'm just- it's weird," Niall mumbles a little sadly and it breaks Harry's heart to see his boyfriend like that.

"What's weird? The fact that you want to paint your nails? Babe, you've literally done a lingerie shoot, what's weird about wanting to paint your nails pretty?"

"That's the problem Harry! That I'm weird! I'm fucking weird for liking things that I shouldn't!"

"Babe, there's no rule saying that you can't like these things. If you want to paint your nails, do it. If you want to wear a skirt, do it! Don't pay attention to what others say because what's important here is your happiness and if painting your nails makes you happy, go for it. I'll help you if you want, but don't worry about the rest. Worry about yourself."

Niall looks down at their hands, but Harry guesses he's staring at his nails more than anything and Harry smiles before leaning forward to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Come on," Harry says and he stands up, tugging Niall up with him.

"Where are we going?" Niall asks with a frown.

"We're going shopping for nail polish."

Niall didn't say anything, instead he let Harry drag him out of their home and towards the car. They reach the store in no time and the blonde is a little nervous because there's a lot of people and certainly someone's bound to recognize them and take pictures of the two shopping for nail polish, though he guesses they could use the excuse that they're buying Gemma a present.

"Don't be nervous, babe. Pick all the colors you want," Harry encourages as he wraps his arms around Niall's waist from behind and watching the blonde bite his bottom lip and how his eyes roamed over the shelves of different brands and colors of nail polish.

"This is harder than buying ice cream," Niall mumbles to himself, sounding conflicted.

Harry chuckles and kisses Niall's cheek before reaching forward to grab a lilac colored nail polish and an ocean blue colored one.

"There, I helped you with two, now you pick out the rest that you want," Harry says and Niall huffs before he reaches out a hand to grab a few colors that had caught his eye the last time they'd walked past.

In the end they leave with about fifteen different colors, two of which looked pretty close but Harry knew if he mentioned that Niall would go off on an hour long rant about how they were obviously two very different shades of pink and then would call Harry uncultured or something like that. It's happened before.

Once at home, Harry and Niall head to their room and Niall sits on their bed with all the nail polish he bought spread out and trying to pick a color.

"Oh for the love of-" Harry mumbled to himself, but there was a fond smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend struggle. "Struggling?"

"I just don't know. I'm kinda scared," Niall admits as he looks at Harry who sits next to him.

"Bunny, we've talked about this and I'm always going to support whatever you do. I want you to at least try it once, yeah? If you don't like it after awhile then that's okay but I don't want you to keep wondering what would happen if you did."

Niall nods and looks back down at the pile of nail polishes with a determined look on his face. He was going to paint his nails and he wasn't going to care what people said. Well maybe he was because he still hasn't been able to just brush off the haters.

"I like the ocean blue one. It kinda reminds me of your eyes," Harry says as he grabs the nail polish. "But I also like this slightly dark pink one because it reminds me of your cheeks every time you blush."

"Harry," Niall whines, cheeks turning that same exact shade as his nail polish which makes Harry laugh and kiss them.

"Want me to help you paint them?" Harry offers when Niall finally settles on a purple color.

"Well yeah, but you're clumsy as hell and you'll end up painting my whole finger."

"You're rude, but I promise I won't. I'll be extra careful."

Niall lets his boyfriend do his nails and Niall's quite surprised with the amount of concentration Harry is putting. He's being careful and quick and once the first coat of paint on both hands dries, he's adding the second and Niall's left impressed at Harry's work.

"What do you think?" Harry asks after he's done, a proud smile on his face and he watches Niall admire his nails with slightly wide eyes.

"You're fucking amazing. Thank you!" Niall cries out as he throws himself into Harry's arms and hugs him carefully so he doesn't mess up his still drying nails.

"I'd do anything to see my bunny happy," Harry responds as he rubs Niall's back and the blonde giggles a little, kissing Harry's cheek before pulling away. "I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, hideous."

Harry gasps dramatically while Niall laughs uncomfortably which eventually makes Harry laugh and hold his boyfriend close. He loves moments like these where the two are together just spending time with each other and laughing because Niall's sing rude to Harry yet again.

"That's called bullying, bunny," Harry mumbles with a pout.

"It's not. You know I don't mean it."

Niall then goes off to put his nail polish away in near rows of three on his vanity in the bathroom, right on his sink. The perks of having two sinks in their bathroom because they both had a lot of stuff and Niall knew there'd be arguments about space when trying to get ready. Also the perks of dating a multi millionaire.

"So what's the verdict?" Harry asks once Niall walks back into the room and he pulls the blonde onto his lap.

"I actually really like it. Thank you for helping me out with this and your pep talks. Sometimes I hate how insecure I get and I wish I could just be me without fearing what others will think," Niall explains a little sadly as he twirls Harry's hair around his finger, eyes stuck on the pretty nail polish.

"It was no problem, babe. I'm your boyfriend and as your boyfriend, I'm here to show you my support and be your number one fan. You're amazing in everything you do, don't ever forget that," says Harry as he hugs Niall tightly and tucks his face into Niall's neck, just breathing in his sweet scent of lavender.

"You're the best."

"I know I am."

Niall rolls his eyes with a small giggle.

*

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Niall's nails]

Liked by gemmastyles, lukehemmings and 827,289 others

 **harrystyles:** sometimes all you need is a little courage || @niallhoran

View all 29,152 comments

 **niallhoran:** thank u for everything. Forever thankful to have someone as amazing as u in my life ;-;

 **MendesMyLove:** too cute, wish my boyfriend would paint my nails for me

 **NarryFeels:** yes baby! You rock that nail polish

 **karenstylinson:** eww wtf


	2. "nail polish 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **styles. @stylesuniverse:** @NiallOfficial what a freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :)

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**styles. @stylesuniverse:** @NiallOfficial what a freak

 **L.S. @stylinsonotp:** @stylesuniverse right?? don't know how Harry can be with someone like him

 **lima bean @PaynosPrincess:** @stylesuniverse @stylinsonotp how about you both fuck off and let Harry and Niall be

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry walks into his house after a day at the studio with the lads, frowning when the house is so quiet despite it only being four in the afternoon. Niall's car was in the driveway and unless he was sleeping, he wasn't sure why it was so silent. They had a dog, but even Trixie wasn't making any noise.

"Bunny?" Harry called out as he headed up the stairs after having searched every room in the lower lover of their home.

"Um, h-hi!" Niall stuttered out, shoving his hands under his thighs and looking at Harry nervously who was standing in the entrance of their room. Trixie was sleeping on the ground by the French doors that lead to the balcony.

"Hi. What are you up to?" Harry asked curiously as he arched an eyebrow at Niall, a small amused smile playing on his lips at the nervous blonde in front of him.

"Uh nothing!" Niall replied quickly which definitely meant he was up to something but Harry didn't want to push his boyfriend into telling him. NIall had been having a few off days since he decided that he did in fact like his nails painted.

"Uh huh, and I'm not a famous singer one fourth of the band FOUR. You need a better poker face, babe," says Harry as he moves into the room and heads into the bathroom for a quick wee.

Niall sits pouting, hands still under his thighs as he waits for Harry to keep interrogating him. Harry didn't right out ask what was wrong when Niall was acting like he'd stole candy from the store. He waited until Niall spilled the beans and Niall wasn't sure what was worst, the waiting or the questioning.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and took a seat next to Niall on the bed, his hand on the blonde's thigh giving it a small squeeze and whether it was meant to comfort him or not, it only made Niall all the more nervous.

"So what have you been up to today?" Harry asked instead, though he was curious as to why Niall was still sitting on his hands.

"Um you know. Just studying," Niall replied nervously, still refusing to get his hands out from their hiding spot.

"Studying what? Classes ended two days ago, babe."

"Oops," Niall mumbled under his breath, mentally scolding himself for not coming up with a better lie.

"I think it's great that you are studying though. Getting yourself ready for the next school year and all."

"Yeah, totally. Um so, what are you doing back so early? Thought you'd have another late night at the studio?" Niall asked, getting the topic away from him because there was no way in hell he was telling his boyfriend what was wrong. He was being childish, but he didn't care. He wasn't used to having to be so in the spotlight.

"Well we decided to call it a day and well I figured we could always go out for dinner? We haven't been on a date in awhile," Harry says with a slight shrug.

"Sounds good. I should get ready then," Niall says and he stands up and maybe he should have been a bit smarter about how he did because Harry wrapped one of his hands around Niall's wrist to stop him.

"Ni, babe, what happened to your nails?" Harry asked with a frown as he inspected Niall's hands, seeing that the nails he painted not even five days ago, were chipped and almost completely gone from a few nails.

"Um anxiety?" Niall tried, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Maybe, but try again." Harry looked at Niall who frowned sadly and still refused to look at Harry.

"Um I just- didn't like it anymore?" Niall asked and Harry sighed before tugging Niall gently until the blonde got the hint and sat on his lap.

"Try again."

"I'm not- it's just-" Niall stuttered out, but his eyes filled up with tears quickly and soon he was crying on Harry's shoulders which startled Harry quite a bit.

"Baby, my precious bunny, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? I thought we'd gone over this, baby," Harry says as he rubs Niall's back, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Talk to me, love."

"Comments," Niall manages to say in between hiccups, closing his eyes as he buries his face into Harry's neck.

"Comments?" Harry asked in confusion. "What comm- Oh. You mean the hateful kind?"

Niall didn't say anything, but he didn't need to because Harry just knew. Niall wasn't used to it and normally, he'd been able to brush off _those_ comments these last few months they've been together, but sometimes it all gets to be too much. Harry knows how much Niall hates being called a gold digger or fame whore.

"Hey, it's okay," Harry cooed, holding his boyfriend just a bit tighter.

"It's not!" Niall wailed. "I-I'm a freak!"

"Hey!" Harry says a little harsher than he needs to and he regrets it when Niall flinches. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are not a freak. Those comments come from people who can't stand to see other's happiness. Who are jealous of other's success and right now, you're doing pretty amazing and you've been doing so since way before you met me so don't go believing that you're getting your jobs because of me."

"But-"

"Nope! It's all you because they know you're talented and beautiful and you're one of the nicest people I know. Got a heart of gold," Harry says softly as he pulls Niall away from his hiding place and wipes away his tears. "And I know you're not used to getting these kinds of comments, but this is your life and I don't want you holding back because they think it's different. They'll always talk and I say let them because you can't stop doing what you like. You can't please everyone."

Niall sniffled and nodded in understanding. Harry was right though because no matter what he did, he was never going to please everyone and the only person he should be pleasing was himself.

"It's hard though," Niall mumbles softly, gaze glued to a button on Harry's shirt that he starts to play with which makes Harry smile fondly at the boy on his lap.

"I know it is, trust me. The first two years of the band, I took all those hateful comments to heart, but now I've learned to brush them off because in the end, there's more positive comments out there and those are the only ones that matter. I'm here though, okay? And I'm not letting you go through this alone," Harry says as he lifts Niall's head and pecks his lips. "Now, I want you to wipe the tears away from your pretty face and why don't you pick out another color for your nails? You can pick one out for me too."

"What?" Niall asks confused, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll paint your nails and you can paint mine. And if you want, this can be a thing we do," Harry suggested with a warm smile as he brushed back Niall's hair.

"Can you make me one of those smoothies that you make with strawberries?" Niall asks with a pout and Harry chuckles.

"Of course, bunny."

"And can we have Chinese food for dinner?"

"We sure can."

"And can we-"

"Alright, Niall." Harry sighs out and rolls his eyes playfully and Niall giggles as he buries his face back into Harry's neck.

*

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Harry's nails]

Liked by louist91, shawnmendes and 69,694 others

 **niallhoran:** @harrystyles didn't mind that I practiced on him. thanks love !!

View all 12,379 comments

 **harrystyles:** I'll do anything just to see you smile xx

 **NarryFeels:** I need me a relationship like theirs :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who've sent in your prompts (I've got five, thank you) I will do them, just be patient with me because I've got a few others that I had thought off so yeah. I'm also trying to write my other stories but my mind is so fucking blocked. That's why I'm doing these one shots instead.
> 
> okay so I saw Avengers Infinity War last week Saturday and I'm still not recovered so I've been reading a lot of Avengers fanfic to fix my broken heart and get my mind off of what happened, but I just can't. It still hurts.


	3. Whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Niall had never gotten the wrong number, how would Niall and Harry have met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited so excuse me for any errors :)

Niall walks into his apartment with a smile on his face even though his head was pounding from the current hangover he was going through after a little too much fun last night.

"Nice of you to show up," comes Shawn's voice from the kitchen and Niall cringes, feeling like a teenager being caught by a parent.

"Um hi," Niall greets him a little nervously as he walks into the kitchen where Shawn is making himself a sandwich, back facing his blonde best friend. "Sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't coming home, but I met this really cute guy and he asked me out!"

"After you slept with him, am I right?" Shawn asks with a smirk as he turns to face the blonde who blushes and sits next to Shawn who's eating at the table now.

"Right, but he asked me out! I'm so fucking excited!" Niall jumped in his seat and Shawn simply stared at his best friend, looking like he was done with the blonde's shit. Years of friendship sometimes tires Shawn out, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"So when's the date? Is he a nice guy?"

"In a few days and yes dad. Anyways, I have to go shower so I can head to work." Niall steals a bite from Shawn's sandwich before running off in glee.

Niall was getting a clean set of clothes out when his phone goes off with a new text and Niall squeals when he sees who it's from. It's from the guy he's going out with tomorrow, Mitch.

 **To Niall:** hi gorgeous, hope you have a great day at work and I can't wait for our date ;)

 **To Mitch:** thank u and I can't wait either !!

Niall giggles and then heads off to shower because a long work shift awaited him.

*

"Niall, lad, you're waiting tables today," says Niall's manager as soon as Niall walks into the employee room to clock in and the blonde nods, guessing that it's better than being a host. "You clock out at ten tonight."

"Yippee," Niall mumbles tiredly as he opens his locker and places his phone and wallet in there and grabs his name tag out of it.

Niall heads out to start his shift, really not looking forward to a busy Saturday evening. Unfortunately for Niall that also meant that the bar area of the restaurant filled up with drunk men quickly and he hated it.

"Good luck out there, looks like we're having a full house all night," one of Niall's co workers, Sally, said as she gave him a smile. "I'm clocking out now, Dan!"

"Alright Sally! Have a great weekend!" Dan, their manager, shouted back before disappearing into the kitchen to monitor the rest.

Niall's first two hours of work went by quickly. He was constantly moving from table to table and his arms were sore from carrying the food and his feet already ached, but it was only the beginning. He still had hours to go before he could go home and sleep in his bed.

"Horan, table 6!" Someone called and Niall walked away from where he'd taken a small break in between waiting tables and headed towards the table in his designated area, nearly freezing in his tracks when he saw who sat at the table.

"Oh my god, it's FOUR," Niall mumbled to himself before putting on a smile and walking over to the group of three boys who were in a worldwide famous band that so happened to be Niall's favorite. Well one was technically missing and unfortunately it was Niall's favorite member.

"Hello! My name is Niall and I will be your waiter this evening, can I get you anything to drink?" Niall asks them in his cheery voice and really he has no idea how the hell he's doing it, but he can feel his hands shaking a little and he tries to not hold eye contact with them for more than a few seconds.

"Cute," he heard one of them mumble and Niall looked up to see Louis checking him out which made the blonde blush a little.

"Uh hi, we're still waiting for our other friend," Liam spoke up, sending Niall a smile and the blonde nodded in understanding.

"I can give you guys a few more minutes then."

Niall walked away, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He went into the kitchen where he found a smirking Dan and the blonde glared at his manager.

"You ass," Niall mumbled, cheeks red and heart still racing.

"You'll thank me one day, boy. Now the people in table three seem to be done," Dan tells him and Niall nods before going off to table three, looking up to see if their fourth person has arrived, but FOUR is still only just THREE.

"All done?" Niall asks the family of five sitting at the table with empty plates and drinks in front of them. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"No thank you, hon. We'd just like the check," speaks the lady with a kind smile as she tends to the youngest of three kids who's face is covered in ketchup.

"Alrighty then," Niall says and rips out their order from his little book and leaves it on the table. "Hope you have a wonderful rest of your day."

"Thank you. You too," the guy says next with a polite nod and Niall stacks up a few plates, the one on top still having a bit of spaghetti on top.

On his way to the kitchen however, someone ends up bumping into Niall and making the top plate spill its contents onto Niall's shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," a frantic voice apologized, helping Niall with the plates that were threatening to fall from the sudden encounter.

"No worries! It's totally fine. It happens a lot so don't feel bad about it, mate," Niall reassures the guy, looking up from the sauce stains on his white shirt and meeting familiar green eyes that make him squeak a little.

"Whoa," the guy mumbles, staring into Niall's blue eyes a bit shocked before shaking his head to clear it. "Uh hi. Again, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-"

"N-No. It's fine. Like I said, happens often," Niall stuttered a bit and offered his favorite FOUR member a small nervous smile. "I uh gotta get going."

"Y-Yeah," Harry mumbles and then the two walk off.

"What happened to you, lad?" Dan asked when Niall entered the kitchen to drop off the plates.

"Ran into a popstar," Niall says nonchalantly and Dan lets out a loud chuckle and shakes his head.

"Only you."

After cleaning up the remaining noodles on his shirt, Niall headed back out to attend table six where all four members of FOUR sat talking and looking over their menus.

"Are we ready now?" Niall asks them, Harry's head snapping up to look at him so fast it made Niall wince a little.

"Yes we are," Zayn says as he smiles at Niall who opens up his notepad and clicks on his pen, ready to write down their orders.

They all ordered their drinks and food right away and Niall wrote down each other a little shakily so his handwriting was messier than normal. They each told Niall what they wanted, offering him bright smiles and Louis might have winked at Niall, but the blonde thought he might have been seeing things so he brushed that off.

"Alright. I'll have your drinks out shortly and your food will be ready soon," Niall tells them with an equally bright if not a little nervous, smile.

"Thank you, love," Liam told him and Niall blushed a little.

Just before Niall left, Harry, who'd been sitting at the edge, grabbed Niall's wrist to stop him and the blonde turned around slightly startled.

"Again, I am so sorry about earlier," Harry apologized, probably feeling a lot worse now that he knew that Niall was their waiter. The others simply stared at the two with wide eyes, figuring out quickly that the stain on Niall's shirt was definitely because of Harry.

"Hey, it's fine. Yeah? This happens often and I promise that I am not even slightly upset about this," Niall reassured Harry who nodded and gave Niall's wrist a soft squeeze.

Harry lets go with a small smile and Niall walks off to put their order in.

*

"What'd you do to the poor boy?" Louis asks his best friend with a snicker.

"I'm sure it has to do with that stain on his shirt," Zayn spoke up, not even looking up from his phone.

"I bumped into him and made him spill spaghetti on his shirt. I feel awful," Harry says with a groan, looking down at the table as his three friends snicker. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and next thing I know I'm making him spill leftover food on himself."

"It's not Harry if he doesn't cause some sort of disaster," Liam chimes in and Harry pouts, making Louis and Zayn snicker.

"Here are your drinks," Niall says as he walks over with a tray and four drinks which leaves Harry a little amazed that the blonde has such good balance. "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thanks, love," Louis replies, smiling at Niall who blushes a little at the name.

Niall heads off to another table and Harry can't tear his gaze away from the smiling blonde as he chatters excitedly to the older couple at the table who both smile back and laugh at whatever the blonde says. Harry doesn't understand why Niall left him feeling so hypnotized.

"Earth to Harry!" Someone calls and Harry looks away from the blonde to look at his friends who are all looking at him with amused expressions.

"Love at first sight," Zayn jokes, not knowing how right his words will turn out to be.

"Is not," Harry argues, looking back to the spot where Niall had been, but the blonde was no longer there. "He's just... I don't know."

Louis and Liam share a look while Zayn goes back to texting. It's around ten minutes later when Niall returns with their food and a bright smile as he places each plate in front of the boys.

"Need anything else?" Niall asks once the plates are all settled in their correct spots.

"No thanks, love," Louis tells him with a smile that makes Niall blush again.

"Alright, enjoy!"

Niall walks off and Harry stares after him for a bit before turning to his food and beginning to eat. As they ate, Harry couldn't help but let his eyes roam around the crowded restaurant in hopes of seeing the blonde again, but all he managed to see was the back of his head. Niall didn't even step up to ask them if they needed anything as often as other waiters did, which normally Harry hated because all he wanted was to eat his food in peace, but the blonde only showed up twice.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed," Louis moaned out as he leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stomach, pushing his empty plate away from him and Zayn snickered.

"Same. I can't even breath," Zayn comments, eyes closed as he leans his head back and Harry rolls his eyes fondly at the two.

"Well then maybe you should think twice before eating my leftovers and still ordering dessert," Liam scolds the two who wave him off in a 'whatever' manner.

"All done boys?" Niall asks happily despite the tiredness shining in his eyes.

"Yes, everything was great. Can we have the check?" Harry asks Niall who nods and rips it out of his little notebook.

"Here it is. Enjoy the rest of your night," Niall tells them all as he starts stacking up the dirty dishes.

"I like him," Louis says as he leaves money on the table for Niall's tip, being generous and leaving more than he should.

"Harry does too," says Zayn with a snicker and Harry rolls his eyes.

*

When Niall walks back out, the boys are long gone and he's surprised by the large tip they left for him. He simply smiles and tucks the money into his apron before clearing the table from the rest of the dishes.

When Niall gets home later that night, Shawn is watching TV in the living room and he smiles at the tired blonde who quickly goes over and curls up into his side.

"How was your day?" Shawn asks, letting Niall cling to him as he keeps watching TV.

"Pretty tiring, but worth it. You won't believe who was at the restaurant though," Niall says with a slight giggle and Shawn turns to look at his best friend with a curious glance.

"Who?"

"FOUR and I was their water and Harry Styles spilled spaghetti on my shirt."

"Hmm, this sounds like one of those fanfics you always read," Shawn comments and Niall pinches his side. "So what, love at first sight?"

"No you ass, this is real life."

"You wish though."

The next few days are easy and fly by, but Niall can't stop thinking about Harry and he kinda hopes to bump into him again. Or one of the lads, because you know, favorite band. Niall does however, keep in contact with the guy he slept with and now they're finally heading out on their first date which Niall's really excited about.

"Alright lad, if you need an escape plan, just text me and I'll get you out," Shawn says as he watches Niall finish doing his hair.

"I'll keep that in mind. It's one thing to get into a guy when you're drunk and another to get to know him when you're sober," Niall says with a slight smile as he turns to face Shawn who rolls his eyes. Sometimes Shawn acts like an old man and Niall loves to rile his best friend up knowing he doesn't approve of much of his decisions.

"Just don't get drunk again."

Niall's meeting up with Mitch at a coffee shop closer to where Mitch lives. Niall didn't mind meeting up with Mitch, giving him an excuse to drive himself and then leave if he needs to. He's done it before and he's not sure if he'll need to flee again.

Niall arrives at the coffee shop with a few minutes to spear so he orders himself an iced vanilla latte before heading off to sit at an empty table. The place wasn't packed, but it also wasn't empty. It was just in the comfortable spot for Niall where he wouldn't get too anxious. Big crowds weren't his thing, especially if he was alone.

Niall sits and waits, but he waits for so long that he realizes that Mitch isn't going to show up. They were meant to meet an hour ago and Niall's already long since finished his drink. Pulling his phone out to send Mitch a text, he doesn't see someone familiar walking into the shop.

 **To MitchBitch:** go fuck yourself Mitchel

 **To MitchBitch:** had a lovely date w u, oh wait u never showed up

"Waiting for someone?" A strange deep voice asked Niall who jumped and dropped his phone on the table, glaring up at the guy who looked guilty for startling Niall.

"Uh H-Harry?" Niall stuttered out in shock as he stared up at the popstar who was looking down at him timidly.

"Hi Niall," Harry greets him as if they were long lost friends and takes a seat across from the blonde, a drink in his hand and eyes darting to the screen on Niall's phone and catching a glimpse of the angry texts. "Sorry if I'm intruding or something. I know it's weird since like we don't know each other at all, but I don't know. Thought you could use a friend."

Niall found Harry's rambling to be cute. He looked nervous as he fiddled with a ring on his finger and stared at Niall as if he were waiting for the blonde to kick him out or something. And despite this being Harry Styles from the band FOUR, Niall didn't find the need to start screaming and crying like a typical fangirl. If anything, he felt at ease like he really was just catching up with an old friend.

"I was just stood up, so yeah, I can definitely use a friend," Niall confesses to Harry with a slight blush and Harry looks at the blonde in surprise.

It should have been weird. Talking to the guy whose face is in posters that are plastered on the walls of his bedroom, but it isn't. They talk easily and they laugh and Niall at some point totally forgets that Harry is Harry Styles from the band FOUR who's famous and rich. They spend a good three hours talking and Niall orders another coffee and a cupcake, shooting Shawn a quick text telling him that he was okay.

"Thanks for the company," Niall tells Harry as the two get ready to leave.

"It was no problem, I had a great time with you. It's refreshing to act so normal for once and not have to worry about meetings about this or that and talking to you makes me forget who I really am," Harry confesses with a slight blush on his cheeks as he looks down at Niall who smiles back shyly. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think we can keep in contact?"

"I don't mind."

And who would have known, that years down the road, the two would end up married and with four kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay so big sorry for my long ass absence, but honestly, my time here is coming to an end and as much as I've tried to not think about it, it's happening. I really want to finish the stories that I have right now (The Nanny, Pretend and this one) before saying goodbye but really I'm not even in this fandom anymore.
> 
> I'm going to do my best though and you'll know when I decide to be done with this. I promise. Also requests are closed now due to my rapidly growing absence and lack of motivation to write anything :)

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN :)


End file.
